


Trouble Sum (or Effort + Practice ≠ Success)

by Josey (cestus)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/pseuds/Josey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A genius mind is not always the most co-operative mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Sum (or Effort + Practice ≠ Success)

"Damn it!" Shikamaru slams his head into his pillow, clamps his fingers round the base of his dick and, chest heaving like he's run several marathons, glares sightlessly at the ceiling. His hair has come loose from its tie and wayward strands are sticking to his sweaty face. His t-shirt has ended up wedged under his arms, his pants are tangled down round his ankles, and his balls feel like they're about to explode. 

"Damn it," he mutters again, because this isn't working.

He releases his cock and lifts his hand to his mouth, absently sucking the webbing between thumb and forefinger clean of precum as he thinks things through. He needs to focus or he's going to be here all day. It's already been hours and he's starting to wonder if this is more trouble than it's worth.

In a fresh burst of determination, his sweat-damp shirt ends up tossed to the floor, along with his pants. He starts again, resettling against his pillows and turning to an image of the blonde woman from the Tactics movie, the one with the big breasts. Keeping his mind firmly on her, he runs a finger up the side of his dick and tweaks a nipple with his other hand. It isn't going to take much to push him over the edge. He just needs to keep his mind where it should be - on curvaceous hips, legs that reach from here to there that would wrap around him in a most satisfying fashion, and thighs that could crack walnuts. 

Not that it takes a lot of strength to crack a walnut. Like most things, it's more about technique than brute force. The trick is to direct all the pressure against the suture where the two halves connect and like any weak point, it will fail. 

Which is why it's vital to know the weak point of any structure or organisation. Like Konoha. Much like a walnut, their weak point is also their strength. The Will of Fire means their shinobi fight hard even against the odds, which is good. On the other hand, it's a vulnerability that can easily be exploited. Shikamaru ponders the pros and cons, holding the ideal of Konoha's nindo up against the other Hidden Villages and constructs best and worse case scenarios in the event of all out war. He thinks about strategy and troop movements and who to place where and it's only as his balls tighten and his breath hitches that he realises he's done it again.

With a strangled yell, he squeezes the base of his dick with one hand, pinches the head with his other, and finds himself riding the edge of orgasm, teeth grinding as his body tries to come even while he tries to stop it. There are tears in his eyes by the time he comes back down and he has to stop and just breathe for a while to get himself back under control. 

He doesn't even know why he's doing this, except... Kiba's stupid face smirks in his mind and the Inuzuka's taunt, 'I bet you jerk off to freakin' shogi games,' comes back to haunt him. His protests had fallen on deaf ears and even Shino had joined in with his quietly worded statement, 'It is only logical that you, like all men, should have a fantasy woman, Shikamaru.' 

It had made Shikamaru stop and think for a moment, because seriously, he didn't have one. When he jerked off, he just went with the flow. Lay back and just felt, enjoyed the physical sensations and let his mind drift. But apparently that wasn't normal and, knowing that bunch of idiots, he'd never have heard the end of it if he hadn't come up with a suitable answer and so he'd named the first female he could think of who wasn't one of their crowd, someone's team mate, a sister or cousin. 

And yeah, using Temari was going to be troublesome in the long term but he wasn't going to worry about that right now. At least it had got them to shut up.

But the whole thing had stayed with him. Every time his mind wandered and his body reacted and his hand drifted toward the front of his pants, he started thinking, 'this isn't what everyone else does', 'I should be thinking about a girl'.

Which is what's brought him here, to his room on one of his rare days off, bound and determined to work out who his fantasy woman is. And to actually come while thinking about her. Except he's been at this for three hours. His dick is sore, his balls ache, he's sweating like someone turned a hose on him, and so far his mystery woman's been lesson plans for next week, a brief analysis of the best extraction method for POWs from Cloud, and a potential defence strategy for Konoha against Akatsuki incursions.

Shikamaru huffs out a breath and stares at the ceiling again. This is starting to become a puzzle – why can't he stay focussed? - and Shikamaru hates puzzles that he can't solve. So there is no choice but to keep trying. Back to Icha Icha Tactics he goes, to shapely legs and long blonde hair that'd feel amazing wrapped round his dick, like silk and so soft. 

He reaches down and rolls his balls gingerly between his fingers, because he's been at this long enough that anything much in the way of stimulation just plain hurts, and drags the right image to mind. He imagines the fingers are hers, that it's her long nails stroking across the tops of his thighs, her mouth that would be so close to him, and he can almost feel her breath on his dick, imagine her lips closing around him as she takes him in, her tongue urging him closer and deeper and, Yes! This time he's going to make it. He's going to manage an orgasm while fantasizing about a woman and then next time Kiba asks, Shikamaru will shove it in his stupid face. It'll make him pout for sure and he'll stick that bottom lip out and the tip of one fang'll just show near the corner of his mouth. That smart mouth which Shikamaru could find much better uses for than back-chatting the way it does and fuck, that's some image. Kiba on his knees with Shikamaru's cock in his mouth, eyes wilful and gleaming, staring up at him full of challenge. 

Without even thinking, Shikamaru drags a nail up the side of his cock in the way he imagines Kiba's fangs would feel and, with a strangled yelp, he goes off like a rocket. His hips strain off the bed, his free hand clamps in the pillow above his head, and cum smacks him under the chin, spattering up across his cheek. Again and again he shoots, the muscles in his groin almost cramping with force of it. 

"Fuck!" he curses, curling up and shuddering under the pressure. "Fuck it." Because he's done it again. Every fucking time. It doesn’t matter what image he starts out with or where he drifts off to, the one in his mind when he comes is always, always, that fucking loud-mouthed Inuzuka.


End file.
